That's The Women
by CrazyVideos50
Summary: One night a young women was almost attacked by three men, but a young man named Thomas saved her, as soon as time went by he started to feel something for her, but will he tell her? And who is she really? Read and Review. {Story is better then summary/human story} Rated: T for a lot of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story is Rated: T for a reason if you do not like sexual stuff, swearing, violence and all that stuff then I think you should stop reading this story, other then that enjoy!**

* * *

One night a young women was walking down the streets.

She had long golden hair, violet coloured eyes, a dark brown/gold jacket, a dark blue jeans, a white shirt, sneakers and she was 19 years old.

But just as she was about to go to a corner three men walked around her.

"Well boys, what do we have here?" Asked a tall man in tan coloured clothes that hidden his face and his right arm.

"oh I know! I know!" Said two voices that came from two men, one was in a purple/grey coloured clothes and the other in grey **(I think thats the colour he was in.) **and just like the tall man Their faces cant be seen.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SPLODGE!" Yelled the tall man, then he looked back at the young women. **  
**

"Now, I wonder how we can do this, how wait! I do know how" the tall man said with an evil looking smirk, but just as he was about to even touch the young women a young man at the age 20 ran in front of her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He said in a angry voice.

The man was wearing a dark blue jacket, white/blue sneakers, blue jeans, a black t-shirt, blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Go and piss someone else off!" The tall man yelled back then he punched the blue man in the face.

Blue boy got a nose bleed but that didn't stop him to get back up on his feet and punch the man back along with kicking him in the unknown place.

While the man in tan was to hurt to fight back the blue man punched "Splodge" in the face as well, while the three were hurt he looked back at the young women, who was watching this the whole time with a frighten look on her face.

"COME ON!" He yelled waiting for her to get into his car, that was not far from where the fight happened.

But the women was to scared to even know what to do, but when she looked back at the three injured men she saw that they were about to wake up so she ran to the man's car and hopped in.

As he started the engine he saw that the tall man was now standing up so he quickly drove his car away from that wild fight.

As the man was driving they stopped at a red signal then he turn to face the women he saved.

Once he had a better look at her he was speechless, she was beautiful, like an angel.

"Uh, you okay?" He asked then the young women looked at him and half smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you for saving me." She said with now a full smile, this got the man the blush.

"N-no problem, I-I'm Thomas." He said in a shy, but cute way, and the lady just giggled.

"My names Lady." She said in a very cute way as Thomas looked into her eyes.

* * *

**I know what you think, he's wearing the same clothes he wore in "Thomas And The Magic Railroad 2" but he was teenager, yes your right, I just thought the the clothes fitted him in this story, anyway please review and I will try to upload as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

At first Thomas thought that "Lady" was a little strange for a name, but he didn't say anything as he realised the red signal turned to green And then they started driving again.

For a little while Thomas and Lady didn't say a word, and Thomas wanted to get to know her better.

"So... Lady, what made you come here? I never seen you around here before" Asked Thomas looking at her when he got the chance. "Well you see I live faraway from here, I had a few problems back where I lived, and after my care...Uh father died I knew I couldn't stay, so I moved away to get away from all that and I came here, and that's how you found me" said Lady as she also looked back at Thomas.

"Well, what about those three stupid heads back there?" He asked, wanting to know if she knew them. "Uh, I-I don't know" she lied, hoping he wouldnt realsie.

"Oh okay then, are you staying anywhere, Lady?" Thomas also asked, "No, I only just got to town this afternoon, I was going to look for a place to sleep until they came along" Thomas didn't have to guess who Lady was talking about.

"Uh, well if you like you c-can stay at my h-house.." Said Thomas a little nervously and he started to feel a little embarrassed asking her that. **(EVEN TO SOMEONE HE JUST MEET!)** Lady didn't say anything for a few minutes until "Well sends you saved me then alright" said Lady as she smiled.

* * *

A little while later Thomas and Lady finally got to Thomas' house but they also saw a five men there.

Two were wearing blue, one was wearing brown, and the other two were wearing green.

But the oldest **(and strongest) **one looked pissed.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked as Thomas and Lady got out of the car...

* * *

**_Well here is chapter two and you guys maybe wondering why James and Emily aren't in the chapter, well if you want to know we will just have to wait and see, and the chapter is really short because I have to go somewhere right NOW, so please review and watch out for that next chapter! _**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah Thomas, you said that we can have a guys night out" said a young man in green.

"Look, I'm sorry Percy and... Wait, where's James?" Asked Thomas while he looked at all his friends.

"You know James, he's ether making out with his girlfriend, Emily, or he's sleeping with her again" Said another on green.

Lady, who was standing next to Thomas the whole time wanted to know who those guys were "um, Thomas?" She asked, when Thomas heard he thought that an angel was speaking to him.

"If I can ask, who are they?" She also asked looking at Thomas.

"Oh yes uh, this is Gordon the fat face of the group." Said Thomas as he pointed to the strongest and pissed off guy there. "This is Percy, Toby, Henry and Edward" Thomas finished saying as he pointed to the others, but what Lady realised was that all of the other guys were wearing matching clothes as Thomas only that they were different colours, Toby was in brown, Edward and Gordon in blue and Percy and Henry in green.

But all the guys didn't say anything as they just stared at Lady, _'she's so pretty' _thought Percy, '_I never seen lovely eyes like hers before' thought Edward _'_She's more beautiful then my wife"_ Gordon thought too and Henry thought 'She's _more beautiful then my dead mother' Thought Henry 'Who is that angel?' Toby thought to himself._

_But as soon as Thomas saw the guys, they had a awestruck face but seeing this made Thomas a little... No a lot jealous._

_"Okay guys, stop being stupid and go home" said Thomas with jealousy in his voice._

_"Fine!" All the guys said and the next they were gone._

"uh l-let's just go inside" said Thomas as he just went in.

_'Is he okay?' _thought Lady as she went inside Thomas' house.


	4. Chapter 4

As weeks has past Thomas and Lady have gotten to know each other really well, although Thomas realised that Lady has been hiding something but he doesn't know what it is, also secretly Thomas and Lady started to feel something for each other.

One day Thomas was sitting at the the table in the kitchen drinking a bottle of beer, then he saw Lady.

"Lady! Is it okay if I talk to you for a sec?" Asked a half drunk Thomas but lucky for him Lady agreed.

As Lady sat down she looked at Thomas. "Yes?" She asked, wanting to know what Thomas wanted to ask her.

Thomas took a deep breath and put the bottle of beer down "Lady, if I asked if you wanted to.. Well... Date me, what would you say?" Lady was a little surprised by what Thomas just asked her, but she knew what to say.

"Yes." Said Lady in a quite voice but good thing Thomas heard it.

"Really?!" Asked Thomas, he sure didn't knew it was going to be this easy.

"yes, really" said Lady with a smile then she lifted the kitchen but Thomas was still drunk and he didn't want her to go.

Suddeny Lady felt two arms wrapped around her when she turned around she saw Thomas really close to her.

"T-Thomas?" She asked.

* * *

**_Sorry guys, I wanted to stop it here so you can try and think what Thomas was trying to do! And put it in the reviews. and if you already know what's happening then yep! I'm evil! XD Sorry I just watch TATMR & CAES to much, so please review._**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Thomas woke up in his bed and then looked at his left, there was Lady, Thomas may have been drunk all night but good memories always comes back right? Then Lady woke up then Thomas smirked at her while she smiled "So beautiful, I'm guessing you are hungry?" Asked Thomas as Lady rolled her eyes and kissed him while he kissed back.

* * *

A few hours later Thomas and Lady were on the couch flirting until there was a knock at the door.

Thomas signed and got off the couch and went to the door but just before Thomas opened the door he saw Lady running to the bathroom in a rush.

_'Is she okay?' _Thomas wondered in a bit of worry than he opened the door to see a young women in front of Thomas.

The women was 18 years old, she had ginger coloured hair, brown eyes, whitejacket, a light pink shirt, a dark pink short skirt and she had freckles on her face, it was Rosie.

Thomas sign, it was the women that always followed and copied everything he did and not only that but she had a huge crush on Thomas scenes they were preteens.

_'shit, what does she want now?' Thomas thought to himself but when he looked at Rosie he realised she wasn't happy. _

_"Where is she?" Rosie asked in a angry voice. "Uh where's who?" Thomas asked but he knew who she meant. "Wheres the girl you saved and brought here?" She asked with some twitches in her left eye._

_"How did you...?" Thomas began but he was cut off by Rosie "oh please, your friends have a big mouth and whoever she is, she's going to be sorry and the same with you!" Rosie yelled than she lifted._

_Thomas closed the door and thought that he better check on Lady._

* * *

In the bathroom Lady was throwing-up in the toilet until she heard Thomas outside the bathroom.

"Lady, are you okay in there?" Thomas asked in a worried voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Said Lady as she got out of the bathroom than shut the door.

"But..."

"But what?"

"I-I think I need to go to the hospital."

* * *

**Yep! Every chapter I get more and more evil haha! So what do you think is wrong with Lady? And Rosie she really needs to go fined someone else, well please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

After a little drive, Thomas and Lady were finally at the hospital. Thomas was waiting in the waiting room while Victor, a Doctor and a friend of Thomas' was seeing what's wrong with Lady.

Finally after half an hour Victor was done and he and Lady went to see Thomas.

"Whats wrong with Lady?" Asked Thomas as he keep his eyes on Lady.

"Well my friend she's fine but ..." Before Victor could say what was wrong with her Lady cut him off "Uh is it alright if I tell him, later?" She asked while Victor signed a little "alright, but Lady I want you to take it easy." Said Victor but before Thomas and Lady went out of the hospital they heard a crash.

"KEVIN!" Yelled Victor as he went to go deal with him.

* * *

Meanwhile Thomas and Lady were already in Thomas' car but Thomas realised that Lady hasn't said a word to him at all senses they lifted the hospital.

"Lady, what's wrong?" Asked Thomas, he wanted to know why she's now like this.

"I'm p-p..." Lady began but couldn't finish the rest of what she was going to say.

"Your what?" Thomas asked, every second that went past Thomas got more worried about Lady.

Than Lady signed and looked at him "I'm pregnant." She said.

Thomas was a bit shocked he did this, he made Lady pregnant.

"Alright." Said Thomas but Lady didn't really understand what he meant by that by decided to say nothing.

* * *

Hours later Thomas called Percy and told him that Lady was pregnant than he told all the others and they decided to go and see Thomas and Lady.

Thomas and Lady were sitting on the conch talking about what will be the best thing to do when the baby comes. Than there was a knock on the door. Thomas got up and opened the door to see Percy, Edward, Gordon, Toby, Henry and the ones at didn't came when the others were here James and Emily, also Gordon's wife and, Caitlin and their five year old son, Austin.

"Uh come in guys." Said Thomas as each of his friends went inside, than they all saw Lady.

"So... Is she really pregnant?" Whispered Percy to Thomas

"yeah, she is" Thomas whispered back as he looked at Lady.


	7. Chapter 7

Another few weeks has past and Thomas can't help but to knottiest that Lady's baby bump has gotten a lot bigger, bigger than what it was meant to be.

Thomas tried to ask if it's a "women thing" or something but Lady never answered.

One day Lady was in her room with her hands and the bump that she had.

"Oh Burnett, I wish you were here." She said sadly to herself but when Thomas was walking past he heard what she said '_who the hell is Burnett?' _Thomas wondered to himself as he waited for Lady to say more But instead Lady just sat on the bed while moving her hands her pregnant belly. Thomas signed than he walked away but still thinking about this "Burnett" guy.

* * *

Meanwhile at a shop Rosie just heard the news that the girl that was staying with Thomas was pregnant, and even worse with his child.

Rosie was in anger than she saw Percy come into the store than Rosie walked up to him "WHY THE HELL IS THAT BITCH SLEEPING WITH THOAMS?!" Yelled Rosie, by her yell everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Sorry Rosie, but Thomas and Lady are not any of your business so don't worry about them, just move on from Thomas and find some one else and..." Before Percy could say anything else Rosie stopped him "SO, her name is Lady, huh? Well this is going to be fun after all!" Said Rosie as she stepped on Percy's toe "SHIT!" Percy cried as he grabbed his foot, than Rosie turned and walked away.

"What did I just do?" Percy asked himself.

* * *

As Rosie was about to walk to Thomas' house to do whatever she had in mind someone from the shadows grabbed her and made her face him along with two other men "what the hell?" Asked Rosie, "oh shut up! And just listen to me, do you know anyone that goes by the name Lady?" Asked the man as he showed a photo of Lady.

"Well, I haven't seen her but I know were she's staying." Replied Rosie as she tried to see the mens face but can't as their faces were under their hoods.

Than the man evilly smiled "good."

* * *

**Sorry guys that I Had to make this one short it's just that my birthday is coming up soon and I wanted to have a party and I just got a little busy with it but anyway hoped you liked this chapter please review so I can keep uploading! **


	8. UPDATE

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't a update, I just wanted to know if you wanted Thomas and Lady's child to be a boy or a girl and what names you would like her/him to have, once I make up my mind I will give you credit so I can't wait to hear what you think bye for now!**


End file.
